


tomorrow // minho // tmr

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other, Protective Minho, Sassy Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i will always love you. today, tomorrow and every other day that follows"</p>
<p>  when the lift opens the only thing isabelle remembers is her first name. but she's not alone. an army of boys are there as well, in a place called the glade.</p>
<p>  but then there was minho. ever since they bumped into each other he's had a major problem with her. things only get worse when they end up having to share a room. how will things play out, and how many secrets have WICKED kept from them?</p>
<p>***YOU CAN READ THIS STORY ON WATTPAD; @guitarlluke // @sophellaleesugg***</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow // minho // tmr

***//you know that feeling you get after taking a nap? where you don't know who you are, where you are or if the world is round -e//***

darkness. that's all i see. the piercing sounds of metal against metal scream in my ears as my head spins. i get up and grip the side of what seems like a metal net. as my eyes begin to adjust i notice that there are three other metal walls which make a box. a moving box. i laugh to myself. this is all some twisted dream. this isn't real. i close my eyes and pinch myself, hoping that it'll snap me out of this stupid nightmare. i open one eye and see that the scenery hasn't changed. my heart starts to beat heavily against my chest.  
"okay, first things first. who am i?" i say out loud, trying to calm my self. "holy shit balls i don't know." i panic as realization surges through me. i have no idea who i am or where i come from, let alone what i look like. "isabelle" i say. it sounds foreign on my tongue but also familiar. "okay so i'm isabelle." i say to my self "two, where am i and why am i in a moving box." the box stops abruptly making me fall on my arse "ouch" i mumble as i sit on the cold metal floor. "note to self, i do not deal well with pain" i groan as i stand up again and hold my arse.   
A bright light starts appearing above me as something begins to open. i shield my eyes from the burning light but it blinds me even though my arms.

someone jumps in the box and walks over to me. i remove my arms and let my eyes adjust to see who it is. a boy no more than 18 with short blonde hair is looking at me like i'm an alien. i raise my eyebrow and stare back at him.   
"it's a girl"  
i hear gasps and mutters from above me.   
i look my self up and down and gasp sarcastically "bloody hell you're right."

the blonde boy scratches his head "erm, well day one greenie. rise and shine" 

"day one? is this some kind of alcoholic boot camp? am i an alcoholic? i don't remember. why don't i remember?" i can't say the questions quick enough. 

"woah greenie. lets get you out of here first, yeah?" he says in a strong accent. without waiting for my reply he asks for a rope.

"wait, what's your name?" i ask

"newt"

"like the lizard thing?"

"just like the lizard thing." newt replies looking bored. he's obviously heard that a lot.

a rope with a large loop at the end appears in the box. "you first" newt nods. i shrug and place my right foot in the loop and hold onto the worn rope. "alright!" newt shouts. my heart races as i begin to be pulled up from the box. a hand appears and i grab it, taking my foot out of the loop. the hand pulls me up as my feet touch the ground. "thanks" i say as take a look around. boys. that's all i see. "well i've been fucked and gone to heaven" i whisper as I turn around in a circle. i take a look at my surroundings and find that there are four, large stone walls surrounding us. "where am i?" i say turning to look at the body that's connected to the arms that saved me not long ago. They belong to a dark skinned boy, maybe 19. he's tall and muscular.

"the glade" he replies looking straight at me. 

"hmm" i nod "useful." 

"that's alby. we'll tell you everything that you need to know tomorrow" newt explains

"i think i'd quite like to know now." i ask. i notice a large door in between the stone walls.

"tomorrow" 'alby' says. i'm assuming he's the leader.

i nod, take a deep breath and start running towards the large door in the walls. 

"THE MAZE" i hear someone say. i swear to god if there's a maze i'm going to cry. i hear people running behind me but i don't stop.

i'm nearly at the door when i bump into something hard.

 

***as you all know this is a TMR fanfic because why not. the other chapters will be longer but this is just to see how things go xx -e***

***also you can follow my joint wattpad account; @sophellaleesugg it has other stories on there, although i'll be posting all my fics on this account as well***


End file.
